Haven't You Heard?
by bnvbnv27
Summary: A rumor goes around the school that Namine is pregnant with Sora's child. When in reality she is pregnant with Roxas's Child.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally!" I smiled, putting down my pencil. I looked at the clock. It read 1:00 AM...

"Fuck...that took a lot longer than expected." I picked up the mess I had made doing my homework and relocated the mess to my book bag. Yawning, I moved over to my bed and didn't even bother changing before laying down to sleep.

**I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! I'VE NEVER HIT SO HA****-**

I cut the song short by picking up my phone. I cursed myself for not having my phone on silent...I looked at the text message.

From Namine:

_**Roxas? Are you awake?**_

I responded by saying that I just got into bed.

From Namine:

_**I'm sorry...**_

I laughed quietly. I replied that it wasn't that big of a deal, and I told her not to be so sensitive. I love Namine, she's the best damn girlfriend out there but you know girls...so sensitive. Or maybe I'm being a little insensitive. I texted an apology... I got a reply:

_**Don't apologize to me baby...I don't deserve it.**_

I raised an eyebrow... I asked her what she meant.

_**You haven't heard? Well get on Facebook or Twitter. You'll most definitely see it.**_

I sighed and went back to my desk flipping on my laptop. Much to my convenience Facebook was already bookmarked. I saw a conversation about Namine and my brother Sora, when the page loaded.

_Namine and Sora totally fucked...12 likes._

_Namine is pregnant, hope Roxas doesn't find out. He'll dump that bitch ass hoe...24 likes._

_Why is he still with that slut? Seriously she slept with his BROTHER!...101 likes._

_I wanna kick her ass so badly. Sluts like her don't deserve to live...24 likes, 12 comments._

_Comment: I'm in. When and where?!_

_Comment: She's pregnant wouldn't that hurt the baby..._

_Comment: Who cares? She's trash. The baby is trash._

_Comment: Lol._

_Comment: Sora didn't deny it._

_Comment: I thought Sora was gay..._

_Comment: He is. He's dating Riku. _

_Comment: I bet Riku is pissed._

_Comment: Oh, he is. I talked to him in class today he wants Namine to get an abortion. _

_Comment: Roxas is gonna find out soon._

_Comment: Lol._

_Comment: I can't wait for that._

I gawked at the screen and picked up my phone. Hitting the call button I waited for Namine to pick up.

"Hello?" She finally said.

"What the hell? Are you fucking Sora?" I yelled, not caring Sora was in the next room and if he wanted to could stand outside my door and hear everything being said.

"No! I didn't! I swear! It's a rumor. They said I was pregnant with Sora's baby but i'm not! I'm pregnant with YOUR baby!" Namine said.

"So it's not true?" I asked.

"No."

"But Facebook..."

"I know what Facebook says Roxas." Namine said. Then it hit me...did she say she was pregnant with _my _child?

"Nami...so let me get this straight. You're pregnant with a little baby Roxas not a little baby Sora?" I asked.

"Yes."

"..."

"Roxas?"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on the floor. My phone a few inches away from my face. I picked it up and saw a whole string of texts from Namine asking me what happened, if I hated her, she was sorry, etc. I took a moment to recall last night's events…

_"Nami...so let me get this straight. You're pregnant with a little baby Roxas not a little baby Sora?" I asked. _

_"Yes."_

I sat on my bed to think. I could just not go to school today, but that would leave Namine alone and with some of those comments on Facebook…I'm not sure being left alone is the best thing for her at the moment.

_Trash like her doesn't deserve to live._

Just reading those stupid posts makes me mad. I got dressed and opened my door, running into my brother. He looked at me for a second before jumping into the apologies.

"I'm sorry! It's just a rumor, I don't know how it happened! I mean- Namine is really pregnant right? Sorry, that's none of my business, but I promise you if she is I AM NOT THE FATHER! I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, its okay if you're pissed. Riku is too, he doesn't believe me when I say it's a rumor! Roxas you gotta believe me!" he cried.

I rolled my eyes.

"I talked to Namine last night, yes she is pregnant, and I know you're not the father." I said.

"Then who is?" he asked.

"I am! I'm her boyfriend!" I said.

"Is she sure?" Sora asked.

"Look, I know Namine, and Namine isn't the kind of person who would cheat on me. Especially with my brother."

"Well if not with me, than with who?" Sora asked.

"No one! I am the father Sora! Namine never cheated on me, we had sex, and she got pregnant! End of story." I said.

How come everyone thinks Namine would cheat on me, I mean sure, I'm not the most popular guy at our school and before this Namine was like a goddess. No one could measure up to her. Now her reputation seems to be ruined.

"And it's all my fault…"

Sora nodded as if he knew what I was thinking. He didn't say anything else though as we walked downstairs to eat breakfast with our dad.

Our mom died last year in a car crash, along with my twin brother Ventus. So now it's just me, Sora, and our dad, Leon, Who I've never been very close with. We fight…A LOT. I even refuse to call him dad. I call him by his first name, which used to drive him insane, but he's used to it now. Him and Sora on the other hand get along quite well…I know he loves me, and somewhere deep…deep down, I'm sure I love him too. He is my dad after all but I was always a momma's boy.

"Morning Shithead." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Roxas." Leon said.

"What do you have planned today dad?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was thinking after work, we could all go out for a nice family dinner."

"How about that new seafood place that opened down the street?" Sora asked.

"That sounds great Sora! Roxas what do you thi-"

"Can't, got a pregnant girlfriend. So I got things to do." I said.

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?" Leon yelled.

"A pregnant girlfriend. So I need to be with her today, people aren't being all that nice to her."

There was an awkward presence between us before Leon spoke again.

"Then bring her with you to dinner."

"Leon…pregnant, seafood? Isn't that like bad for the baby?"

Leon nodded.

"Alright then, ask her where she wants to eat and we'll eat there. Is that okay with you Sora?" he asked.

"Of course. Namine is really nice, dad you'll love her." Sora said.

Then his cell phone went off. He looked at it and smiled.

"What are you smiling about dopey?" I asked.

"Riku is outside, he wants to apologize."

"Tell him he owes Namine an apology too." I said.

"I know!" Sora said running out the door.

Now it was just me and Leon…awkward.

"Do you want a ride to school?" he asked.

"I can walk."

"Wouldn't want to keep that girlfriend of yours waiting though would you?" he asked.

"Smartass….fine. Give me a ride."

"Please?" he asked.

"Are we going or not?" I asked.

Leon nodded and grabbed the car keys. We got in the car and I put my seatbelt on.

"So…how come I've never met Namine? Sora has." He asked.

"Leon we go to the same school…and Namine is Riku's sister." I said.

"Oh, so she's not gay?"

"Obviously not. She's fucking me."

"Son…"

"Yes Leon?"

"Are you sure you're ready to be a dad?" he asked.

"What are you telling me you want Namine to get an abortion? That's not like you." I said.

"That's not what I'm saying…but there are other options. Like adoption."

"It's not up to me. It's up to her, I support whatever decision she decides to make. If she wants to keep it, I'm gonna have to step up. I know she doesn't want to get an abortion. Adoption might be an option she's considering…why am I even talking to you about this? It's none of your business!" I shouted.

"I'm your father, it is my business." Leon said calmly.

"I hate you." I said.

"I love you."

"Fuck off Leon."

"Look you're at school. Have a nice day. I love you, be safe."

"Too late for that one…father of the year." I said sarcastically before I slammed the door.

**A/N: So that gives you a little look into on Sora and Roxas's home life and how Roxas is handling this news… **


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the school and went to my locker. After I put my things in my locker I went to find Namine. I saw Riku and Sora, but they were by themselves, I looked down the hallway and at her locker. I finally gave up and went to class, hoping to find her at lunchtime when I got a text.

**Namine:**

**Roxas! Help!**

I looked at my phone and quickly ran out of the classroom ignoring the teacher who was telling me to sit back down.

"Namine?" I yelled.

I looked upstairs and in her first period class…not there. Not a good sign. I called her. No answer. Also not a good sign. She ALWAYS answers the phone to me.

I was about to go to the principal, because I just felt something was wrong, when I finally heard something.

Coming from the girl's bathroom on the left, I heard someone shouting profanities. I ran into the bathroom and saw my girlfriend, on the floor, and Larxene, one of the girls who were talking trash on Facebook, and her brother Vexen accompanied by Larxene's boyfriend Marluxia, (who had no business being in the girls bathroom) standing over her. Namine was holding her stomach and Larxene was kicking her.

Hell I don't care that I'm a guy, and guys aren't supposed to hit girls. This bitch is messing with the wrong person.

I threw a punch at Marluxia and he went down, then I grabbed Larxene and hit her in the stomach. She bent over and I knocked her to the ground, I kicked her a few times before helping Namine up. She had some bad bruises and her forehead was bleeding. She was holding onto her stomach protectively.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't care about me, I need to know about my baby. I covered my stomach for the most part but Larxene did hit it a few times. Roxas what if my first child dies before it's even born?!" She cried.

"It won't. Let's go to the hospital. We'll get you and the baby taken care of." I said.

She was having trouble walking so I picked her up, and carried her to the bus stop. The driver looked at me suspiciously, like I was the one who did it. I glared at him and he turned away.

"The hospital I'm guessing." He said and I nodded.

We sat down to wait. I carefully put Namine down in the seat beside me. She leaned on me for support.

"Why did you hang-up last night." She asked quietly.

I laughed softly.

"I didn't…I kind of fainted. I was shocked. I mean you want to keep it right?" She nodded.

"Then I'm gonna be a dad. It surprised me. I love you so much, and I'm gonna support you and stick by you, through everything. I love you and I love this baby. Besides, we were gonna get married and have kids someday anyways…we just got a head start." I said.

"Yeah. I guess I really am lucky." She smiled.

"One more thing…" I said.

"Yes?"

"Leon wants to take the family to dinner tonight. He invited you, he wants to meet you. He said you can pick the place."

"Who's Leon?"

"It's what I call my dad…"

"Why don't you call him dad?" she asked.

"We don't have the best relationship. After mom and Ven died we just stopped talking for a while then when we did talk again I hated him. I feel like it's all his fault. I know it's not…I still hate him though. He was driving the car the night they died. I know he couldn't have stopped the other driver from turning and hitting them but I can't bring myself to accept that fact…I miss them so much" I said.

"I miss Ven too." She said.

"You guys were attached at the hip." I laughed.

She kissed me being careful of her bruises. Finally the bus came to a stop.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah."

I carried her off the bus and into the hospital. When the receptionist saw her, they thankfully brought us a wheelchair so I didn't have to carry her anymore. Which was great, my arms were falling asleep!

We waited a bit and Namine filled out some paperwork. A few minutes later we were escorted to a room. Another few minutes later the door opened for the doctor to come in.

"So Namine, you got in a bit of a tiff at school?" he asked.

"Yes. I just want to make sure my baby is okay."

"How old are you?" the doctor asked.

"Fourteen." She said.

"And I assume this is the boyfriend?" he said, looking at me. She nodded.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Fifteen."

"Alright, well since you're both minors I'm going to have to call your parents in here before I do anything." He said.

"Alright." I said.

I noticed the nervous look on Namine's face. She jumped up, and almost fell down. I caught her.

"I'm actually fine, I'm sure the baby's fine. Roxas let's go."

"What? Namine, you're not fine. You can barely stand up, and if you go back to school today, I think Larxene is only gonna target you again." I said.

"Your boyfriend is right. Aside from doing an ultrasound, I would like to check for broken bones and make sure you don't have a concussion. You need to stay Namine."

I once again felt like something wasn't right.

"What's wrong? You were fine with it a minute ago?" I asked.

She didn't say anything…then it clicked.

"They don't know. Do they?" I asked.

"No." she said quietly.

"Your parents will need to know you are pregnant Namine. If you plan to keep the child there are doctors' visits, prenatal care, you're only fourteen. You will need their help. I know it's scary, I've seen teenagers in your situation before, but it won't be as bad as you think." The doctor said.

I was the first one to call my parent. Leon said he would come right away. I let Namine use my phone to call hers, they were a bit confused but said they were on their way.

I noticed Namine was sleeping.

"Wake her up!" The doctor yelled, "If she has a concussion, she could die!"

I tried calling her name, then shaking her gently. The doctor tried to sit her up, but she only fell back.

"This is bad…" he said.

"What is bad? Do something!" I yelled.

"I'm trying! We need to stay calm." The doctor said.

After many more attempts to wake Namine the doctor listened to her heartbeat.

"It's still stable…I would just like to get an X-Ray done to see if it is a concussion and if it's not we need to find the root of the problem." The doctor said.

"Alright, what can I do?" I asked.

"You can wait. While I'm doing the X-Ray, you can wait in the waiting room, no need for you to come along, since she's not conscious. It makes it easier for the technicians to do their job if worried boyfriends aren't asking questions every five minutes."

"I wouldn't-"

"Like I said, I've seen patients in your situation before. You can be in here when I do the ultrasound, but until then, waiting room." The doctor said, shooing me out.

I stomped into the waiting room and sat down, I saw Leon walk in.

"Over here!" I called. He walked over to me.

"What happened?"

"Leon…I told you people weren't being too nice to her…" I said.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Yes, that is what I would like to know!" A man said. I looked over Leon to see it was Namine's father, Cloud. I groaned, why couldn't it be her mother? She was nicer and even though she didn't like me she tried to sugarcoat it.

"It's not my fault!" I said.

"What are you even doing with her? I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Cloud said.

"And I thought I told you to fuck off."

"Tell me what happened, and if I don't like the answer I'll seriously fuck you up punk."

"Hey! That's my son you're talking to like that!"

"You're Roxas's father?" Cloud asked.

"Yes."  
"I told your son to stay away from Namine."

"Well that's not gonna happen!" I said.

"Calm down both of you!" Leon said.

He was right, I did need to calm down. I didn't want to get tossed out of the hospital. Especially with Namine in this condition.

"You're right. I'm sorry Mr. Strife."

"Yeah, whatever. What happened with Namine anyways?"

"Did it have anything to do with the pregnancy? You said people weren't being too nice to her." Leon asked.

I started to silently panic. Namine said her parents didn't know yet, and now Cloud was giving me the death sentence stare. It scared the hell out of me, which is weird because- scary as Cloud is- this is the first time I've actually been intimidated by him.

"What pregnancy?" he asked.

"She was going to tell you but she just found out and…"

"WHAT PREGNANCY?!" he shouted.

A few doctors looked over and one put a finger to his lips. Telling us to lower our voices.

"Namine's pregnancy…" I said.

"So what happened to cause her to have to come to the hospital?"

"Some students beat her up and she was hurt pretty badly."

"Will she be alright?"

"I hope so." I said.

We sat down to wait for the doctor. Leon put his arm on my shoulder for comfort but I shrugged it off. The last thing I wanted was his pity. The only reason he's here is because they said I needed a parent here. It's Namine I'm worried about! The only two people I really care about anymore are Namine and Sora…who was a little on the slow side this morning.

"Maybe he should see a doctor too." I muttered.

"Hm?" Leon asked.

"Oh…it's nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

I was eating a bag of chips I'd gotten from a vending machine. I wasn't hungry but it was getting late and Leon said I should eat, I didn't want to leave so he gave me some money and I got a bag of chips and a soda. Nobody was saying anything so the only sound was the crinkling of the bag and my eating them.

I quickly finished the chips and threw the bag away. Now all we could do was wait, in the awkward silence it seemed like we've been here for hours. I looked at my watch…whoa. We actually have been here for hours. Three to be exact.

"So she's pregnant?" Cloud asked me, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"Do you know how far along?"

"No. She just told me last night."

I could tell he had more questions but the doctor chose that moment to come out and talk to us.

"Are you with Namine Strife?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm her father."

The doctor nodded. "Good. I need a family member here to talk to. Thankfully there is no bad news. I can gladly say Namine is going to be fine. Her fainting was just a reaction from the concussion. The baby is fine. This early in the pregnancy is when a mother is at a higher risk of a miscarriage, but fortunately the baby pulled through. After multiple ultrasounds, we have concluded that it is just fine. She is about 8 weeks pregnant, and I would keep her home from school for the next few days due to her concussion. Other than that she can leave today." The doctor said to Cloud.

"Thank you doctor." He said.

We waited another hour for Namine to be discharged and I walked with her to the parking lot.

"It was nice meeting you Leon." Cloud said, shaking his hand.

"Nice meeting you as well."

I held Namine's hand. She was well aware that her father knew of the pregnancy, and although he wasn't happy about it Cloud was actually being a good sport about it.

"No use in arguing over damage already done." He said to us.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told Namine.

"I won't be at school." She said.

"Well then, neither will I." I kissed her and she pulled away, she was shy about Public displays of affection.

"You're just gonna let him skip school?" I heard Cloud ask Leon.

"Once his mind is made up, it's hard to change it."

"Well I know that much about Roxas, and if it's not too much trouble I would like to sit down Roxas, Namine, my wife Tifa and me and discuss the pregnancy. I am perfectly fine with her keeping the child. I just feel like there are some things that need to be discussed." He said.

"I agree completely." Leon said.

I was pulled out of the conversation by Namine wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"I love you." Namine said.

Cloud and Leon turned their heads upon hearing this. I looked away. I knew if I didn't say it back, she'd be upset, but they were watching…

"Yeah, loveyouto." I said quickly.

I saw Leon try not to laugh, and Cloud smiled.

"Teenagers…" he muttered.

I proceeded to pull Namine away from the scene and behind her dad's car. I kissed her passionately and swore my love to her, before pulling her back out to where Leon and Cloud were talking.

"Ready to go Namine?" he asked when he saw us.

She looked at me hesitantly.

"Go on, you'll see me tomorrow." I said.

She nodded and got in her dads car.

I watched them drive away before turning to Leon.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Yeah…Roxas. We need to have a talk." He said.

"Alright but can I take a nap first. I'm kind of tired, besides whatever you have to say can't be that important." I said.

Leon nodded and said, "Yes, take a nap. I want your full attention for this talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"_I want your full attention for this talk." _

I laughed as I got into bed, who the hell does he think he is? He'll get what I give him. AFTER my nap. I love Namine, but that hospital trip took a lot out of me. Worrying about someone really can exhaust you…finding out you're going to be a teenage father can really exhaust you.

"I just want sleep." I moaned as I pulled my comforter over my body. In a few minutes I was out, sleeping like a baby.

2 HOURS LATER:

I woke up in my bed feeling refreshed.

"That was a good nap." I said.

It really was. I haven't taken a nap during the day in a long time. It felt so good. I got up, and went to the kitchen. First thing I always think about when I wake up from a nap: FOOD!

I opened the cabinet and pulled out a some bread and peanut butter. Then went to the refrigerator and got the jelly. Then I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I sat down to eat it when Leon walked in.

"You're up." He said.

"Obviously."

"Ready for that talk?" he asked.

"What talk?"

"The one I told you about before your two hour nap." He said.

"_I want your full attention for this talk."_

I suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm ready. Talk to me." I said.

He sat across from me.

"Roxas listen. I know you blame me for the death of your mother and brother, but it wasn't my fault. So you need to stop taking it out on me. I am your father and you will respect me and treat me as one. Sora does it just fine. You know, Namine probably wouldn't be pregnant if you had listened to me and waited to have sex. Or at least used protection, hell I bought you condoms because I knew you were sexually active! Why couldn't you just use them? Not only that, but you have been skipping classes and you got in trouble for cheating. I have seen you smoking what I hope is just a normal cigarette, I wouldn't approve of that, but it'd be better than drugs. Speaking of drugs, I never want you messing around with crack or meth again and you staying out till all hours of the night is over. I've been quite lenient and that hasn't been fair to you. You're going to be a father, yet you have no discipline in your life. From now on I am going to steer you in the right direction so that hopefully by the time the baby arrives you will be able to handle it responsibly and not act so childishly. Do you really think you can ditch a baby to go hang out with friends? Or stay out all night and leave a baby at home, and doing drugs in front of a baby is just terrible. I am saying these things to help you not talk down to you." He said.

"You are fucking kidding me. Right?" I asked.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding? Also the name calling and swearing needs to stop. It's disrespectful."

"Let me guess you expect me to call you dad too?" I asked.

"Please."

"Leon…I mean dad. I just want you to know I hate you. No matter how many rules I have to follow, no matter how hard you try to keep me safe…we used a condom. I don't know what happened. I guess it broke, or something. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I hate you. So I couldn't. Not that it would change anything, and I am going to do my best to be a good father to this baby. Namine has expressed to me how much her first child means to her…I know it's not an ideal situation, I just wanna make Namine happy."

"How about I cut you a deal?" Leon asked.

"What?"

"You can call me Leon, like you have been doing. Just please follow my rules.

No drinking and doing drugs.

No staying out all night.

No skipping class.

Treat me with some respect.

No smoking. It's gross- and bad for the baby.

I cringed at rule three and four. It was going to be hard, what if I mess up?

"I'm sure you're wondering what happens if you mess up?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then you just start over and try again. I'm not gonna kick you out or anything, I really, really want to gain your trust and maybe even your love. I know it's a long shot but that's one of my goals."

"You want me to love you?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Not in a million years." I laughed.

Leon shook his head and smiled.

"I don't expect you to change overnight." He said.

I was about to say something when the door opened and Riku and Sora came in. Riku kissed Sora passionately.

They had no idea me and Leon were home and could see them from where we were sitting. I found it rather amusing.

"Bedroom. Now!" Sora said.

I laughed softly at his tone of voice. He was demanding when he wanted sex, and it literally looked like they could rip each other's clothes off right there in the living room.

I looked at Leon who was looking down at the counter. It wasn't the fact that Sora was sexually active, he didn't mind as long as he was safe. He just minded the person he chose to be sexually active with.

"He's happy, you know?" I asked.

"I know…"

"Then get over the fact that Riku's a guy. It's not like you won't be getting any grandchildren. You'll be getting one in a few months actually." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't know where I went wrong with him. He's practically perfect. Straight A's, debate team, Soccer, lots of friends…"

"You didn't go wrong. Riku's a great guy, I was surprised at first too but Riku treats him well. So what if he's a guy, if Sora's happy so am I." I said.

"I still can't accept it." he said.

"Well he's gay either way. Come one old man, let's go grab a bite to eat. I don't wanna stay here and listen to them have sex." I said standing up.

"Huh?"

"Sora isn't exactly…quiet." I said awkwardly.

Leon understood what I meant when we heard Sora moan from upstairs…followed by "Riku! Faster!"

"I'm getting out of here." I muttered.

"Right behind you." Leon said.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around the table four people sat at-

Namine: the love of my life.

Leon: The bane of my existence.

Cloud: The grim reaper, who wants nothing more than to kill me and finally,

Tifa: The loving mother. Tifa. I like Tifa.

"So we know why we're here." Cloud said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. The baby." Namine said.

"You are dead set on keeping it?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Roxas?" Leon asked.

"I'm with Namine." I said.

"Well…we can't change your minds apparently." Cloud said, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes.

We didn't even notice Riku enter the room.

"Hey dad! I'm going out with Sora, I'll be home around ten." He yelled and hurried out the door.

"That's my son Riku." Cloud said to Leon.

"We've met." Leon said.

"Sora is Roxas's brother!" Namine said.

"Really? So do you like Riku?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy."

"What about you Leon?" She asked.

I smirked.

"Yeah _what about you Leon?_" I asked.

"He's nice." Leon stated simply.

"Well Sora is quite nice too. I love having him over." Tifa said sweetly.

"So…the baby?" Cloud asked.

"Oh yes. The baby. Now we need to think realistically you two. Namine, Roxas, having a baby isn't easy there are doctor's appointments, shopping that needs to be done, and preparations that need to be made. This requires a lot of patience and planning…can you do it?" Tifa asked.

"Yes mom, I think I'm ready." Namine said.

I started to agree but then it hit me. "Nami that is all before the baby is even here…right?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes! Roxas, you catch on quick! After the baby is born there are even more doctor's appointments and the sleepless nights start too! Your patience is really required here. The baby needs you to feed it, change it, and bathe it. Babies are not independent at all."

"It's okay mom! I want to do this and so does Roxas!" Namine said.

"Why don't you let Roxas speak for himself Namine?" Cloud asked with a harsh tone to his voice. He glared at me.

I could tell he was trying to get me to back out. I glared back at him. I've had enough of this!

"Sir, I respect you as a man and Namine's father but I know what you're thinking. You think if I tell Namine I don't want her to have the baby then she won't want to have it either, but I won't do that. I'll be honest…I'm scared. I never planned on being a father this early but I DID plan on someday becoming a father to your daughter's child. I know we're young and things will be hard, but I can handle it. You don't know how much it means to her obviously, but I do. So stop trying to get me to speak against it because I WON'T!"

I finished talking and an awkward silence filled the room. Cloud finally broke the silence.

"Here I thought you were just an irresponsible delinquent type teenager."

I scoffed and nudged Leon.

"I was…but I guess I came to a realization. That kind of behavior gets you nowhere in life, especially when you're trying to _build_ a life with the girl you love."

Cloud nodded in approval. "Leon you raised a good kid." He said.

"Thank you. As did you."

**LATER THAT DAY: **

"Roxas can you hand me my cell phone?" Namine asked.

I nodded and handed it to her. Namine was resting, just like the doctor told her too and I was there to comfort her. I was giving her anything she needed, and I brought her stuffed animals and chocolates. She seemed to like them when she was on her period…I also bought her soup. She loved that. I got a make-out session for being "The best boyfriend ever!" – Her word, not mine.

"So Roxas have you thought names?" She asked.

"A little, have you?"

She nodded, "So these are some of my idea's, if it's a girl Belle, and if it's a boy Jun."

"I like Jun…not so sure about Belle. How do you feel about Hanna?" I asked.

"I like Hanna a lot more than Belle. Okay so it's settled, Hanna for a girl and Jun for a boy?" Namine asked.

"Sounds good to me."

**A/N: This chapter was hard to end because I wasn't exactly sure how to…but here it is. Short chapter, next one will be longer. P.S I love the name Jun. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes or anything. I wrote this at 4 am. If there are I'll fix them later…on another subject though…I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY! So now I can relate to this story! Read and review please. **

"Leon can I please go out with a few of my friends tonight?" I asked.

I went to an appointment with Namine today and could use some guy time.

"You're asking permission? And you're saying please?"

"Well you are the adult…I'm trying to be respectful. If you don't like it I can stop."

"No no…I like it, and which friends?"

"Axel, Hayner, and Demyx." I said.

"That's fine." He said.

"Great!" I jumped up, and texted Axel, who was at my house in ten minutes tops.

"Hey buddy, haven't seen you in forever!" He laughed.

"I saw you yesterday at school."

"Yeah but that was a WHOLE day ago."

I rolled my eyes, Axel is my best friend…with a flair for being dramatic.

"Anyways…" I said, "I have to talk to you about something." I said.

"Okay what?"

"Let's get Hayner and Demyx first, it'd be easier to tell you all at the same time." I said.

"Alright then. Demyx is with Hayner right now, so it's just one quick stop." He said.

"How's it going with Demyx?" I asked.

"He still hasn't come around. He's still saying he's straight but COME ON! You can tell he's just in the closet." Axel said.

"Maybe he really is straight." I said.

"Rox, no straight man openly admits to having sexy dreams about guys. Weather it was a coincidence or not he still admitted to it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just don't make it weird." I said.

"As if!" He laughed pulling into a driveway.

"Here we are." He said, pulling out his phone to text the other guys. A few minutes later they opened the door and came out.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Roxas, what's up." Hayner asked.

"I seriously need some guy time." I said.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea."

"So what did you want to tell us?" Axel asked.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Roxas wanted to tell us something…by the way we're going to the arcade."

"_We are so cool." _Demyx said sarcastically.

"Oh Roxas, I've been meaning to ask you about the rumors floating around. Is it true that Namine is pregnant?" Hayner asked.

"Well…that's what I wanted to tell you. Namine is pregnant- and before you ask Sora is definitely NOT the father. I am." I said.

The car was silent for a moment. Axel was the first to speak.

"I kind of figured since Sora was gay, but I thought the pregnancy thing was also a rumor. Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I just found out a few days ago." I said.

"Damn…so you're going to be a father?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about that?" He asked.

"To be honest I'm kind of excited." I said.

"You're excited for what? A baby is a big responsibility and it's not going to be easy being a father at your age. You can't even go a day without getting in trouble. How do you expect to raise a kid with morals and shit like that?" Axel asked.

"I'm changing. Guys, I didn't even yell at Leon today, I even asked for permission to go out tonight…and said please. I'm trying to be a better person. I know it's gonna be hard, but it's exciting to think about. Despite the sleepless nights, the doctors' appointments, and everything else that comes along with raising a baby, I know there will be good moments to, like the babies first words, first laugh, first steps…plus if it's a boy we can teach him how to pick up girls when he's older." I laughed.

"Roxas has a point. If I was gonna have a baby I think I'd be excited about what would happen too." Hayner said.

"Whatever makes you happy Rox, you know we all care about you." Axel said.

"And if you need anything or any help, just ask. We're not going to stop hanging out with you just because you're having a baby." Demyx said.

"That's good to hear. I was kind of thinking you would, that's ordinarily what happens." I said.

"Well…it's a good thing you aren't an ordinary person." Demyx said.

"Thanks Dem."

"No problem you weird ass hoe!" He said.

"Look who's talking mullet boy!" I laughed.

"You two…" Hayner said, he laughed lightly as we pulled up to the arcade.

"We're here!" Axel yelled, "Prepare to be defeated." He said.

"In what?" Hayner asked.

"EVERYTHING!"


End file.
